


Scarlett & Scarlet

by ScarlettlOlsen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettlOlsen/pseuds/ScarlettlOlsen
Summary: Scarlett prepares for the big premiere
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Colin Jost, Scarlett Johansson/Elizabeth Olsen
Kudos: 23





	Scarlett & Scarlet

The date was April 21st 2019, Scarlett Johansson was preparing for her premiere in Los Angeles the following morning. It was late, approximately 00:30, she wanted to get an early sleep for the big day. Her boyfriend Colin Jost lay on the soft, silk sheets as he pondered his phone. Scarlett was excited and nervous, all those cameras, all those fans, critics and friends. The film was much anticipated after the cliffhanger that was Avengers Infinity War, she knew this film would likely be the biggest film she would ever have the privilege to work on, with a cast of Robert Downey Jr, Bradly Cooper and Elizabeth Olsen just to name a few! She was staring directly in the bathroom mirror thinking of how the following day would go as she heard the voice of Colin call for her “Babe, you’ve taken a while, is everything ok?” “Fine, I’m just thinking about tomorrow” she sighed. She peered around the bathroom door directly into the master bedroom, a look of question overtook her face “What are you wearing?!” She questioned as she gazed upon him, now sitting crossed legged with patience. “Just some regular pjs, why? Do you not like em?” he asked. “No, they’re terrible, take them off!” she demanded with slight anger within her tone and the same look of question. He got up and walked over to the drawer to change, as he did so Scarlett dropped her dressing robe revealing her scarlet red lingerie which looked as though they were struggling to hold her bulging breasts “Do you want a show honey?” Colin (now shirtless) turned his head to see what was awaiting him. Now that she had his attention, she seductively swung her golden blonde hair from side to side whilst moving her hands slowly from her thigh, to her hips, to her breasts before passing them through her luscious lock of hair. Colin felt his cock pushing against the pjs that Scarlett had told him to remove, he became harder as she went on, her eyes closed now seductively moaning as she swayed from side to side, pulling her hair back and Forth waiting for him to make his move. Colin was shocked and unsure of what to do exactly, he thought he had an idea of what she wanted, so he threw off his pj shorts and underwear and began rubbing his rock hard cock, slowly warming up at first but Scarlett became louder so he went faster, watching her fake an orgasm just for his pleasure, to turn him on, make him wet. She opened her eyes at last to look down at Colin jacking off at the sight of her “Honey, my eyes were closed, I had no idea” she said in a sweet yet seductive way. She dropped her hands from her hair, began to close in on him, swaying her hips as she approached, keeping eye contact the entire time. Colin, still hand on cock watched her strut towards him with that sexy look on her face. They were eye to eye standing motionless next to the drawers for approximately ten seconds before Scarlett gave him a wink, raised an eyebrow and began to slowly kneel down to the floor, she placed both hands on either of his legs and moved her head in towards his cock, quite slowly, just to keep him wanting. Her lips finally reached his cock, she looked up at him, staring into his eyes as she took her first slow lick at the head of his dick, he was in awe as she managed to keep eye contact whilst licking away in the most seductive way possible! After a few minutes, she decided enough was enough, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and pulled in and out whilst still tonguing away. Colin had received a lot blow jobs from Scarlett in the time they’d been dating but some how the nerves or excitement for the premiere must of affected her in a way that he very much liked. Scarlett couldn’t help but enjoy the look on Colin’s face he was moments away from orgasm. Colin was pleasured for most of the night but Scarlett on the other hand just couldn’t be as sexually pleased as Colin was by her, his dick wasn’t exactly big and he often got carried away in the moment and missed a lot of great opportunities that Scarlett wanted and needed to distract her from the nerves of tomorrow. So after all was done, both Scarlett and Colin lay in bed tired from the busy night. “Do you ever think of trying anything new?” Scarlett asked trying not to insult Colin but simply motivate him. “Anything new?” he asked sounding oblivious to what she was suggesting. “In sex Colin, do you ever think of trying anything new” she said slightly disappointed that she had to explain. “Errrr... Well sure, like what?” He asked, a little confused. “Well, whatever turns you o...” she paused, sat up out of the bed and switched the lamp on “Do you remember how you always say that your favourite movie scene that I’ve ever done was in Vicky Cristina Barcelona?” She asked, genuinely intrigued. “Wait... Are you suggesting we?” He paused, sitting up due to his sheer horny-ness of what he believed she was suggesting. Scarlett simply responded by raising an eye brow, releasing a sexy smirk followed by a lick of her lower lip.


End file.
